Headline News - November 2002
Neidermeyer loyalist on loose? Posted By: Brody Article: NOV02-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Fri Nov 01 18:25:59 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - A Maltarian listening post on Ganymede has received yet another transmission from Earth King Colin Neidermeyer, who has foxholed himself in a hidden station called Crystal Cathedral.In this latest statement, Neidermeyer indicated that he has at least one operative working on his behalf, with the ability to strike at his enemies throughout the known worlds."And this operative will strike," Neidermeyer said. "That much is assured. Soon." BREAKING NEWS: Sniper shoots two! Posted By: Brody Article: NOV02-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Nov 04 20:36:12 3002 SANCTUARY - INN has received reports of a sniper shooting two people on the flight deck of the Sanctuary colony vessel. At least one person is dead, the other is critically wounded. Indentities of the victims are unknown at this time. Stay tuned. Neidermeyer claims responsibility for shooting Posted By: Brody Article: NOV02-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Nov 04 21:18:23 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - The Maltarian listening post on Ganymede tonight reported receiving another recorded transmission from Colin Neidermeyer, the man who went into hiding on a cloaked base before decimating Earth with plasma bombs.In the transmission, Neidermeyer claims responsibility for the sniper attack on Sanctuary."By the time you receive this, my agent will have killed your President Oswald Cottington," Neidermeyer said. "That's just the first payment for interfering with my operations. It won't be the last."It has not yet been confirmed that Cottington was even one of those shot, and certainly not that he has died. Cottington clings to life Posted By: Brody Article: NOV02-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Tue Nov 05 12:14:57 3002 SANCTUARY - Oswald Cottington IV, president of Sanctuary, is in serious condition in the intensive care unit of the colony vessel's medical bay at this hour.Surgeon Jacques Guillaume performed successful surgery to remove two bullets from the president's chest - bullets fired by a sniper who continues to elude authorities.Colin Neidermeyer, the king-in-exile of the now-dead-again Earth, has claimed responsibility for the shooting, which critically wounded Cottington and killed the president's 25-year-old aide, Samuel Partridge. Further threats? Posted By: The Approach Article: NOV02-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Tue Nov 05 21:56:03 3002 SANCTUARY - INN has learned through senior government sources that wish to remain anonymous that further threats may have been made against the security of the floating haven.Early this evening reportedly witnesses discovered a PDA with a threat, the contents of which were not immediately available to INN at press time. Press relations for Sanctuary security forces did not return commlink calls before the deadline for this story.It is not known if the threat was generally against President Cottington, who lays in the intensive care unit of the colony vessel's medical bay, or against the colony as a whole. E!RN: DrakCon'02 pushed back Posted By: Bahamut Article: NOV02-6 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Nov 06 17:37:15 3002 "DrakCon'02" - The Drakarian Science Convention - has been formally cancelled from it's provisional date of the 8th November, and instead pushed back to the 22nd of November. The event will still take place at the University of Enaj, will still last the entire weekend, and will hopefully still attract people and things from all backgrounds, races, and occupations to come along and share in the debates and lectures. The delay is being blamed on recent galactic affairs that have had an impact upon Sivad in general, such as the declaration and then resignation of war against the Kretonians, among various other smaller events. For more information, please refer to: OCT02-62, OCT02-32 E!RN hopes to see YOU there! <>=- Anne Jepson -=<>=- E!RN Sivad -=<>E!RN: We Care. Really, We Do. Seer assigned to Sivad Posted By: INN Article: NOV02-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Val Shohob Reported At: Thu Nov 07 10:47:14 3002 OVERLOOK MESA, VAL SHOHOB - It was announced today on Val Shohob by the Eye that Nebuchadnezzar, of MEG, will be sent as an official Seer to the Sivadian royal family. The move is expected to facilitate rapproachement between both species as well as to provide invaluable aid to Isherwood house in all future decisions. The Mystic is on Sivad, awaiting official recognition by His Majesty's government. Sivadian wins Grand Prix Posted By: INN Article: NOV02-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Thu Nov 07 10:48:13 3002 GLEAMING STAR, DEMARIA - Sivadian driver Amado Saviola won the Accelenation 3000 League Grand Prix of Demaria Sunday, defeating the second place car of Ungstirir Vladimir Smislav by a forty-nine second margin.The race began with a rough start when the car of Sean Richards lost control coming into turn one on the second lap and broadsided the car of Belton Delpargi. The race was forced to be halted for crews to clean the track up, but both drivers walked away unharmed.Smislav led most of the first half of the race after a brief fight with his teammate, and third place finisher, Ysobel Estasian, but Saviola held the lead from Smislav's only pit stop to the end. The two Troyu Racing drivers clashed right after Smislav's pit stop when he came out behind Estasian. It took Smislav two laps to find a way past his obviously slower teammate, all while Saviola was allowed to build up a lead substantial enough that he came out ahead of Smislav after his second pit stop.The outcome of the race puts Saviola and Smislav in a tie for the driver's championship, with sixteen points each, but Toryu Racing keeps its lead over rival Team HyperDrive with a margin of eight points. The next race, the Grand Prix of Sivad, takes place on Jan. 19, 3003. SDF opens investigation Posted By: INN Article: NOV02-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu Nov 07 10:50:16 3002 SANCTUARY - Police have opened an investigation into the shooting of President Oswald Cottington IV and his aide, Sam Partridge. The two were shot late Monday night by an unknown assailant while on the Sanctuary flight deck.A special task force from the Defense Force Violent Crimes division has been reportedly assembled to spearhead the probe into the assassination attempt. "We request that anybody with information pertinent to this crime come forward and speak with us," stated an SDF official. "Anonymity can be offered."Sources also indicate that police are searching for a Castori who was accounted to be a firsthand witness of the shooter.Vice President Ebonpelt Dreamchaser could not be reached for comment. Cottington stable but unconscious Posted By: Brody Article: NOV02-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Thu Nov 07 13:43:09 3002 SANCTUARY - President Oswald Cottington IV, shot along with an aide by a sniper earlier this week, remains in serious but stable condition in a secured wing of Sanctuary's medical bay.Although the president's condition has stabilized, he has not regained consciousness since the shooting. He has not yet been informed that the aide, Sam Partridge, died while trying to block a second shot fired at Cottington.It is uncertain how soon Cottington might regain consciousness, but doctors remain consciously optimistic that it may be within the next few days. Prodigal Son Chooses His Home Posted By: INN Article: NOV02-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Nov 07 21:28:54 3002 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD: A review of banking and investment tradings over the last forty eight hours provides evidence that investor Brian DelMarenno has chosen to return his alliegence to his massive real estate holdings and homeworld of Sivad.Financial Systems Ungstiri reports that responsibilities within DelMarenno's offworld investments have been realigned subsequent an almost month old conflict which put his bid for Ungstiri citizenship into question.UFS staff noted that they were unable to contact the famous investor, as he has left the Perseverance system and was last seen on Sanctuary. Moebius scientist returns! Posted By: Brody Article: NOV02-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Thu Nov 07 21:35:29 3002 SHALYARIS, CENTAURI - Scientist Axirpolitafix, the creator of the Moebius Device who disappeared a few months ago, materialized on Centauri tonight.Axirpolitafix informed Solon Solilopax that the scientist had been imprisoned in an Earth mine shaft by the Thul, who used the device to cause the effect that has been threatening the galaxy in recent weeks.The scientist said it could, with help from emissaries gathering needed supplies from Ungstir, Sivad and Castor, design and build a new Moebius Device to counter the first.However, Axirpolitafix offered the rather grim revelation that the changes already made are now permanent. On the normal reality's Earth, Luna and Mars, the cultures that dwelled there, the people who lived there, are now non-existent. Thousands are believed lost.But there is some good news: The Shalyaris Institute misstated the severity of the Moebius Effect's potential impact. Not all stars are doomed to explode when touched by the wave - just the ones that don't exist in both realities, such as Jupiter. Poseidon Platform Ready to Go Operational Posted By: Plymouth Article: NOV02-13 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Nov 07 22:41:13 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - After one and a half months of round-the-clock construction by Specialists, the Poseidon off-shore stasidenum drilling platform was launched today and is being towed to its final destination in the Naeco Ocean.There was a brief ceremony to mark the launch, but the real celebration will come on the platform itself on Sunday, November 10 at 3:00 PM Concordance standard time. Trade Secretary Alexander Waldorf has invited members of the public to attend on the landing pad at Independence Dome at that time, where they will be taken by hovercopter to the site of the platform itself.Planned events for the day include a speech by the Trade Secretary, followed by refreshments and an opportunity for all visitors to participate in a fire evacuation drill on the deck of the Poseidon platform. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Rock and Roll! Posted By: Russkaya Article: NOV02-14 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Nov 09 01:13:39 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: With little fanfare but precision flying, the planetoid of Ungstir Two, housing the City of Resilience, was successfully boosted into a new orbit.This new trajectory lifts the ungstiri habitat out of the middle Perseverance asteroid belt proper, enhancing local flight traffic safety and significantly reducing the level of micro-pebble collisions and the chance meeting with another of Youngster's larger fragments. A common complaint of merchant traffic was having to navigate the dense asteroid fields just to get to the Rock, now it is clear sailing to the city, both inbound and outbound. Piloting for orbital shift was accomplished by Riksavika Tsvetechsa, who smoothly handled shifting the mountain sized hunk of rock.Only minor side effects were felt by the city's citizens, ranging from light vibrations to the dislocation of loose objects during the half hour flight. A few moments of suspense marred the otherwise perfect transfer when one of the huge maneuvering drives failed to power down. Engineer Tatiana Sulevic manually shut down the runaway thruster, allowing pilot Tsvetechsa to settle Ungstir Two into a perfect orbit.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS E!RN: Phoenix Down Posted By: Bahamut Article: NOV02-15 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Nov 09 14:31:24 3002 The Death of Earth, 3002 The stage was set by the Centauran "Moebius Device" that, though illicit means and dark intent, brought the dead Earth to life once more, replacing it with an alternate one that remained as alive as any another planet in our universe, only to suffer the same fate as the first in a haunting reproduction of the plasma bombings of 3000. The saying "History Repeats Itself" attained frightening validation. However, the planet was not the only thing to die that day. Upon it, billions of humans all met the same fate; even more so than those that died in our time line due to the Kretonian Warships overhead, but humans were not the only races who suffered losses. Among them, Kretonian warriors, officers, and an assortment of other ranks and classes all found themselves enveloped by an ocean of plasma and fire, as did any prisoner that they held. E!RN has learned that a few managed to escape the flames however, retreating to the relative sanctuary of the orbiting alternate Luna amid the confusion of apocalypse, though E!RN can today reveal that a few did not, including one Darktail Farstalker, who apparently remained behind when the legendary VES Minerva escaped the planet during the Nall invasion, and has not been seen since. It is believed that a communication between the Demarian to various people on Sanctuary was established via a running link though Earth's SolNet System, but as of the time of the plasma bombings, these too have ceased to exist. As of today, pending lack of any evidence since that data proving contrary, those who have not been located or heard from have been officially pronounced killed in action, including Darktail Farstalker, for the second time. The first came during the Drakarian destruction of Shinara Station where Farstalker and a number of others were assumed dead after all communications with the Station were lost when the OS Ring into the Shinaran Drift was destroyed. However, this reflection of the past has brought optimism about from an unlikely source: One Stumppaw Sandwalker. E!RN managed to catch the esteemed Noble to attain the following statement: "I will believe it when I see a body. Until then, I will not surrender hope." E!RN has also received what are apparently intercepted snippets of communications between the surviving Kretonian ships in blockade around the now dead Earth that indicate that a few elements of this fleet have gone rogue and have started attacking their own kind, launching hit-and-runs on isolated transports and fighters, and generally causing for hassle for the already burdened fleet. The truth behind these rumours, however, remain to be seen, and considering the strength of the Kretonian Fleet as witnessed by their removal of the Nall Fleet from the Solarian System, are deemed highly unlikely. <>=- Tailstripe Newscatcher -=<>=- E!RN Sanctuary -=<>E!RN: Proximity isn't everything, but it comes close. E!RN Exclusive: Two Cats - No Bag. Posted By: Bahamut Article: NOV02-16 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Nov 09 14:59:17 3002 Though the event happened a few weeks ago, E!RN has only just recieved information on an act of heroism that took place upon the Flight Deck of Sanctuary between two Demarians. In this event, onlookers played witness to an astounding and dramatic sight of one Demarian, named as Razorfang Sureshot of the New Alhiran Militia, attempting suicide by gunshot to the head, only to be saved from death at the very last moment by the selfless intervention of one Silvereye Paintedheart, also of the New Alhirian Militia. Though details on the events are sketchy, it is believed that Silvereye managed to intercept Razorfang in a last minute dash across the Flight Deck and knock the weapon out of the other Demarians paw, removing the means of ending his life from him. Other sources say that, moved by the desire by Silvereye to save his life, Razorfang simply dropped the weapon and broke down, only to be tackled to the floor moments later by Silvereye to ensure that the dropped weapon was not picked up a second time. What is known for sure, however, is that the intervention of Silvereye Paintedheart turned what could have been a harrowing, disturbing, and violent event for all involved into something much, much, less, and E!RN felt the need to make this known. Catching Silvereye - who recently returned to Sanctuary after attempting unknown operations on Earth, though believed to have played a central role in liberating what surviors there now are from the ominously named 'Area 16' - E!RN managed to get the followed statement from the modest Demarian: "I just saw him, standing there a few feet away with a pistol next to his head. I served with him, so I didn't wait. I called to him, and I guess something happening, and he dropped the gun right as I got to him." Sadly, E!RN could not reach Razorfang Sureshot for a comment. <>=- Tailstripe Newscatcher -=<>=- E!RN Sanctuary -=<>E!RN: Angular Momentum Makes The World Go Round. Threat a hoax. Posted By: The Approach Article: NOV02-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Wed Nov 13 16:13:51 3002 Unnamed sources have revealed that the PDA found on the floating sanctuary last week was in fact part of a juvenile prank gone awry. Sources reveal that a seventeen year old was taken into custody for investigative purposes, and stress that no threat exists at this point to the station or it's personnel. "We are taken this very seriously," high-ranking osurces said. "But at this point it looks like someone made a threat they couldn't back up, and got caught." Scientist will attempt to build new device Posted By: Brody Article: NOV02-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Thu Nov 14 16:01:48 3002 SHALYARIS, CENTAURI - Centauran scientist Axirpolitafix, inventor of the notorious Moebius Device, will work with other Centaurans tomorrow night to try and build a second device that would be used to counter the expansion of the first.Representatives of the Shalyaris Institute have been gathering supplies for the project in recent days.Details remain sketchy as to how the second device will make it to where it needs to go to stop the continued spread of the Moebius Effect. Enaj Medical in Dire Straits Posted By: Amanda Article: NOV02-19 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Nov 14 19:16:05 3002 A report released by the Sivadian Medical Association today confirmed what for many in the local medical community was already a foregone conclusion. The report finds that the past six months have seen dramatic declines at Enaj Treatment center in almost every area including quality of patient care, competency of staff, and cleanliness of hospital environment. Many hospital officials place the blame on Sivad's economic troubles. With the crash of the yojj, many of my colleagues unfortunately left for places where they could receive better compensation" Hospital officials say they will begin to solve the problem by restructuring from the top down and a massive recruitment effort " We're looking for everything from paramedics and nurses to a new Chief of Staff" Linda Park, SNN Second Centauran Missing? Posted By: Amanda Article: NOV02-20 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Nov 14 19:19:04 3002 This afternoon the following statement was released by the office of First Councillor Amanda Ramlan Ever since the fortuitus reappearance of the Centauran scientist Axirpolitifix, Sivad has stood ready to do its part to end the crisis caused by the Moebius Effect. We were given to understand that the aid of Sivad would be required and have anxiously awaited a promised emissary. On the eve of the supposed project, no emissary has arrived and attempts at private communication with the scientist himself have gone unanswered. We realize that the explanation could be simply that our aid is not required but with situation as dire as it is, I am taking no chances. I urge someone involved in the Centauran project to make immediate contact if you require anything and pray nothing has happened to an intended messanger .Linda Park , SNN Centauri: Supplies Needed Posted By: Marson Article: NOV02-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Fri Nov 15 21:23:37 3002 (Shalyaris, Centauri) - An aide in the office of Solilopaxillthrixian has indicated that there are two vital pieces missing to create a second Moebius device.Polydenum is required as an energy source. A Centauran freighter, equipped with one of the new Moebius drives, has been dispatched to a world that has already indicated its willingness to cooperate: Sivad.Two emissaries have been sent to Castor to request necessary electronic components to complete the Moebius device.Qwyerxilpht, aide to Solon Solilopaxillthrixian has indicated that these components are required with the "utmost urgency."The Solon itself was unavailable for comment and is rumored to be currently involved in negotiations. Centaurans build new Moebius Device Posted By: Brody Article: NOV02-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sat Nov 16 01:15:52 3002 SHALYARIS, CENTAURI - A team of Centauran scientists and engineers Friday night completed work on a second Moebius Device, under the guidance of inventor Axirpolitafix.Built with materials contributed by the governments of Ungstir, Sivad and Castor, the new Moebius Device is now under heavy guard, awaiting an opportunity to be delivered to a location where it can be activated so that it can neutralize the current Moebius Effect, stopping its further spread. Othos escape aquarium Posted By: Plymouth Article: NOV02-23 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Nov 16 12:21:04 3002 (Ynos, Sivad) - Just one day before the official opening of the new Sivadian National Aquarium, Aquarium officials announced that four of the Aquarium's seven Othosentepholopods have escaped captivity.Hugh Wilcox, the Aquarium's Director of Cetacean Biology, says that researchers are baffled. "We're completely at a loss to explain how they escaped. It should have been impossible," Wilcox said. "But we're more surprised that they wanted to escape at all. Up until now, they seemed to be quite happy where they were. And if those four escaped, why not the other three?"Of the seven, Asterope, Celaeno, Taygete and Electra have escaped, leaving only Maia, Merope and Halcyone. Wilcox says that the Aquarium is taking some measures in an attempt to find out what happened to the four escaped othos but has limited expectations for success. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Sensors detect intermittent orbital readings Posted By: Brody Article: NOV02-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Nov 16 13:10:22 3002 NEIDERMEYER'S LANDING, LUNA - An observatory on Luna is reporting that its sensory equipment has detected intermittent readings suggesting something in a stationary orbit around the Earth satellite.Although the astronomers have pinpointed the region where the artifact is most likely located, they have yet to accomplish visual confirmation of it. Experts suggest it may well be the facility known as Crystal Cathedral, a cloak-capable outpost where Earth King Colin Neidermeyer has been in hiding during recent weeks.Detection of this level may suggest the facility is losing power, and Neidermeyer must shut down the cloak occasionally to conserve energy. Crystal Cathedral captured! Posted By: Brody Article: NOV02-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Nov 17 10:35:59 3002 NEIDERMEYER'S LANDING, LUNA - Officials on Luna are reporting that the varied team of personnel aboard the VES Minerva found and captured the mysterious orbital facility known as the Crystal Cathedral, but that King Colin Neidermeyer has eluded capture.Two people will be teleported from the facility to a mine shaft beneath the stormy surface of Earth sometime today, to activate the second Moebius device and neutralize the first. This should stop the Moebius Effect, sources say. But it is expected to come at a price: The two individuals going planetside, the Centauran inventor Axirpolitafix and Sanctuary's chief engineer, Daneel Olivaw, have no way of making it back after teleporting down. Riverbend Tribe Announces Birth Posted By: Stargazer Article: NOV02-26 Reported To: QRS Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sun Nov 17 13:02:40 3002 Riverbend Tribe AnnouncementIn the early star filled morning of this day Ambassador Stargazer gave birth to a girl child. WindDancer is the daughter of 'the one who was Chief of the Qua and is now lost'.The Riverbend Tribe rejoices in the new, long awaited and dearly welcomed, grandchild of WindSong of the Sky Hawk clan and Sitting Bear of the River Otter clan. Red Wolf the artist and cousin of Stargazer stood in for the father, lost Chief of the Qua, in the birth rituals of the Riverbend Tribe. Mother and daughter are well and resting in their tipi in the Riverbend Village. They will be welcoming visitors who wish to greet WindDancer in one week. <<- ChattingBird RedCloud : Restless Star Senior Reporter ->> MOEBIUS EFFECT STOPPED! Posted By: Brody Article: NOV02-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Nov 17 16:31:59 3002 NEIDERMEYER'S LANDING, LUNA - Centauran scientist Axirpolitafix and Sanctuary engineer Daneel Olivaw succesfully deployed and activated the second Moebius Device earlier today, and managed to neutralize and stop further spread of the catastrophic Moebius Effect.Although sources tell INN that Axirpolitafix was trapped several centuries ago when the devices were deactivated, Olivaw was somehow able to return to the Crystal Cathedral facility. It remains unclear how his miraculous rescue was effected.Despite that good news, the changes wrought by the Moebius wave remain: Earth is unreachable, Luna and Mars are shadows of their former glory.A good news, bad news sort of day. Ship Lost With All Hands Posted By: Aeolus Article: NOV02-28 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Nov 19 14:47:06 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The bell in the underwriting room at Floyd's of Enaj tolled once today to mark the loss of the SVD Flying Sivadian with all hands. The vessel, which was carrying a shipment of bullion for the Bank of Sivad, had been reported 'missing, fate unknown' three days ago following a distress call. Investigation by a flotilla from the Royal Naval Rescue Service found wreckage and antimatter traces consistant with the explosion of the vessel's main reactor. While the cause of the vessel's loss is still unknown, sources within the Admiralty have revealed that weapons and engine signitures from several vessels were detected in the immidiate area.The Flying Sivadian, registered out of Ynos, had been hired to carry the bullion by the Bank of Sivad, which insured the cargo with Floyd's, Sivad's largest space and maritime insurer, for 2.45M Yojj-Sterling. The cargo, intended to be stamped into Yojj-Sterling coins, will be the largest claim against Floyd's since the 2819 loss of the Tinelu, which was at the time insured by the underwriters for 1M Yojj (at the time, 2.5 Million Credits), a claim which was paid in full. It is unknown whether the troubled firm, hit hard by the devaluation of the Yojj, can make good on so large a claim as this current one.No comment was forthcoming from either 10 Dorling Street or Isherwood House, but highly placed admiralty sources have revealed that the readings from the site of the Flying Sivadian's dissapearance were very similar to those taken by the HMS Formidable during an engagement with pirates several months ago, during which one pirate vessel is believed to have escaped. The new HMS Formidable, scheduled for commissioning within the next week, has been pegged as the likely admiralty candidate to investigate this new mystery./Neville McNamara/ Boy Unharmed by Fall Into Shark Tank Posted By: Aeolus Article: NOV02-29 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Nov 19 16:51:36 3002 /Ynos, Sivad/ A young Enaj boy is uninjured after his fall into a Cross Shark tank during the inagural tour of the newly-opened Sivadian National Aquarium. The child was rescued by HM King Richard, who dove into the tank to drag the boy to safety after he proved to be out of reach, with the help of Lt. Colonel William Ainsworth, of the Royal Marine Corps who prevented the sharks from attacking by striking one with a thrown shoe. It is unknown how the boy managed to get over the waist high barrier around the shark tank, but all parties escaped with only minor injuries and, in the case of the King and Lt. Col. Ainsworth, managed to continue to tour without further incident. Eyewitness reports state that His Majesty also referred to Defence Minister Alec Smythe-Fonthorn as 'craven' following his performance during the incident. No official word from Isherwood House was forthcoming regarding these charges of cowardice.In other royal news, the same Lt. Col. Ainsworth was knighted by the King at the banquet following the opening of the National Aquarium. Citing outstanding military service, including the quashing of the Bluenose Industries specialist strike without casualty (an act for which he recieved the Naval Defence Medal), as well as service to the Royal House, by serving as head of the King's Honour Guard during his Royal Tour as well as by averting the shark attack./Neville McNamara/ Lizards launch militia exercise on La Terre Posted By: INN Article: NOV02-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Tue Nov 19 17:55:18 3002 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - The Akril landing pad has seen an unusual ammount of traffic recently, militia-owned spacecraft have been carrying out a massive lift operation, transporting equipment and troops offworld and depositing them in the wilds of La Terre.According to press releases this is a 32 unit armoured deployment to carry out a long term training exercise in an enviroment more typical of inhabited worlds than that found on Grimlahdi itself. Just over three thousand Grimlahdi soldiers and support troops, along with armoured personal carriers and light hovertanks, are expected to establish a temporary base on La Terre and carry out wide ranging field exercises alongside the local militia.Interestingly the location for this to take place is immediatly adjacent to Above Nature's Eden colony, but Grimlahd militia spokespersons deny that the operations will cause disruption to the private holding, citing that the exercises will take place over the millions of square kilometres of uninhabited land that La Terre boasts. Nall nabs lottery loot Posted By: INN Article: NOV02-31 Reported To: SME Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Nov 19 17:56:30 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - The Interstellar Lottery today announced its second winner of the current season. The winner of the 5000 credit jackpot is named as Nissrial. The winner has until Nov. 23 to bring the winning ticket to the Interstellar Lottery offices in Resilience, Ungstir and claim his prize. A IL spokesperson expressed some disappointment with ticket sales of the revamped company. "The uncertainty of current events seems to have reduced consumer willingness to place their money into the lottery, even on traditionally strong gambling worlds such as Antimone. The management of Interstellar Lottery is hopeful that the recent stop of the Moebius Effect will spur consumer confidence and bolster all areas of business."Those wishing to purchase tickets may do so at the Interstellar Lottery offices in Resilience, or at any convenient ticket booth around the known worlds for 200 credits per ticket. (OOC: +org/depsit IL=200 credit) New Vox opens season on lottery winner Posted By: Brody Article: NOV02-32 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Tue Nov 19 18:00:50 3002 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - The Nall Vox Ock of Hatch Vril, upon hearing that a Nall named Nissrial had participated and won a softskin lottery contest, believes this same Nall to be a wanted fugitive named D'Tossk."Thissss issss the ssssort of disssshonorable, ssssoftsssskin-loving behavior we would eksssspect from D'Tossssk, who remainsssss at large at thissss time," Ockvril said. Although no bounty has been issued, the Vox indicated that whoever delivers the rogue Nall to Nalhom - alive, to face an honor match - will be granted trade rights to the Nall homeworld. Haskins: Lizards Welcome Posted By: Marson Article: NOV02-33 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Wed Nov 20 16:56:36 3002 (Shadowheart, Tomin Kora) - Doctor Lester Haskins released a statement earlier today welcoming the Grimlahdi to La Terre."I'm delighted to see that La Terre is being used for a constructive purpose, and I'm glad to have a new neighbor on La Terre. My claims on Eden's Territory are quite modest, and I appreciate that the Grimlahd government has respected them. This season's crop cycle is almost complete and I wish to offer the Grimlahdi the food necessary to support their troops during this critical time of training." Minister Calls Out King! Posted By: Aeolus Article: NOV02-34 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Nov 20 17:44:52 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Minister of Defence Alec Smythe-Fonthorn responded to allegations of his cowardice today by challenging His Majesty, King Richard I, to a duel. Accompanied by his second, Minister Daniel Arndale, Smythe-Fonthorn demanded that His Majesty retract the statements, and when he did not, the minister slapped the King with his glove and issued a challenge, to which His Majesty acquieced, choosing sabres. However, in a stunning endorsement of the King's initial assessment, Smythe-Fonthorn fainted dead away at the sight of the weapons, suffering a severe injury to the back of his head when he struck the flagstones of the Isherwood House courtyard.As dictated by tradition, Minister Arndale, as second, stood in for his principal, Minister Smythe-Fonthorn. Though outclassed, he suffered only a small wound from His Majesty's blade before declaring that honour had been satisfied. The cut to his cheek was treated at the scene. Smythe-Fonthorn was taken by ambulance to the Enaj Treament Centre, where his condition is listed as critical. /Neville McNamara/ MINISTER DIES IN HOSPITAL! Posted By: Aeolus Article: NOV02-35 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Nov 20 17:49:39 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Minister Alec Smythe-Fonthorn, injured after his abortive attempt to duel King Richard I, died within hours of his arrival at the Enaj Treatment Centre owing to a massive stroke. Doctor's believe that this stroke was caused by the blow to the back of the head suffered when the minister fainted after being presented with his weapon for the duel. His remains are being returned to a family estate in Lexxan-McCleod, where small family funeral is planned. A by-election will be scheduled to fill the now vacant Council seat. /Neville McNamara/ Another Kind of Lottery Posted By: Russkaya Article: NOV02-36 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Nov 20 21:39:55 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: - News that a Nall has been invited to come to Ungstir to collect winnings from Interstellar Lotteries has caused something of a stir throughout the city."I don't give much for his chances," said one enterprising prospector, encountered in the Rock's popular tavern, Rockhopper's Haven -- he's taking the opportunity for some gambling of his own, running a book on whether the Nall will dare to visit to collect his winnings. "I think it's pretty long odds he'll turn up at all," he said, drawing comments of agreement from many of those around him.The news has also raised alertness levels on the docks, with a more noticable Militia presence visible throughout the landing field. "We strongly urge Nissrial to contact us before attempting to visit Ungstir," said a Militia spokesperson. "Or better yet, simply to make alternative arrangements to collect his winnings." -- Maximillian Galavakomnata, UIS IL offers alternate arrangements Posted By: INN Article: NOV02-37 Reported To: SME Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Nov 21 14:37:36 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - In response to the stir caused by the identity of their latest winner, an Interstellar Lottery spokesperson had this to say: "The interstellar nature of our game prevents us from discriminating as to what races may choose to play, however we certainly recognize the legitimacy of the concerns of the people of Ungstir, and are quite willing to work with the Militia in any needed alternative arrangements for the winner to collect his winnings." Mayoral Elections to Take Place Sunday Posted By: Plymouth Article: NOV02-38 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Nov 21 16:58:49 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Polling booths around Enaj will be open Sunday for the first mayoral elections since King Richard's accession to the throne. The winner will become the first Lord Mayor of Enaj in more than thirty years.The Nationalist candidate Sir Joseph Quimby and Conservative Randall Winston were campaigning today for the top municipal office in Enaj. Polls put the two in a dead heat. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/(OOC: Polls will be open at the Enaj Municipal Courthouse from 3:00 PM EST on Sunday until 5:00 PM EST. Vote then!) DSV Darlath spotted near Earth Posted By: Bahamut Article: NOV02-39 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Thu Nov 21 17:12:47 3002 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - DSV Darlath, the fourteen kilometer long Dreadnought of the Drakarian race, has been detected in loose orbit around Earth.It is believed to have decloaked there earlier this evening, spotted by passive scanning from a regional scanning relay in orbit around Jupiter an hour or two after estimates place it arriving there. It is unclear what the intentions of this massive vessel and those who dwell within it are, but for now it appears that the Darlath is content to just monitor.Some have speculated that the Drakarians knew the workings of the Moebius Device and its generated wave from the start of the crisis, and could have aided in stopping it. Others believe that it has simply been orbitting Earth ever since the Maltarian-Martian crisis of last July when it vanished from all known space, and watching events unfold in the universe. However, all that is known for certain at this point is that this is the first confirmed sighting of the Drakarians since that date, and for now it seems that this advanced draconian race are content to just watch. E!RN: DrakCon's Wings Clipped? Posted By: Bahamut Article: NOV02-40 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Nov 21 17:30:32 3002 Though believed to be unreleted to the recent revelation in the sighting of the DSV Darlath and subsequently the Drakarian race as a whole, DrakCon'02 - the science convention that was to be hosted by the University of Enaj - has been put on hold pending recent affairs on both Sivad and in the Universe in itself. The decision to put it on hold apparently came from none other than Dante Fox - Corporate owner of Fox Media; parent company of this news network, as well as various other organizations - who is believed to be heavily funding the event. "A lot of things have been going on with Sivad lately." noted Dante, after E!RN asked him about the decision, "We've had the opening of the aquarium, all the new buses zooming around, the King being challenged to a duel, various political events, a xenophobia rumour scare, and a bunch of other stuff. That's all on top of the Moebius Effect, and all the hell that brought with it. So, we decided to hold things off until the Universe starts to quiet down a little again, give people time to adapt to the redesigned galaxy and all the events that will come with it." E!RN has learned, however, that DrakCon'02 is still very much ready to be given the final go-ahead, and that there are no plans to cancel the event at all. Dante Fox hinted that 'Sometime in December, or early January of 3003' would be the most logical times to finally host it. Viewers will remember that DrakCon'02 has already suffered one push-back already due to Sivadian affairs, and that this is just another step the road. Personally, E!RN looks forward to when it is finally hosted, and believes it will be well worth the wait! So all those who are planning on giving a lecture or holding a discussion forum, start writing those speeches and considering those topics now! We hope to see you there! <>=- Anne Jepson -=<>=- E!RN Sivad -=<>E!RN: Inside every big problem is a small problem trying to get out. Lizards crash and burn in LT wilderness Posted By: INN Article: NOV02-41 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Nov 23 07:23:10 3002 GRIMLAHDI MILITIA CAMP, LA TERRE - Seven have been killed and a dozen injured after control over an old Streak class transport operated by the Grimlahd militia was lost and the craft slammed into forest canopy. The militia troops who have been deploying on La Terre over the past few days have yet to establish a landing pad, instead using a large an unusually flat forest clearing, however at 2am local time (22nd of November) one of the transports veered off course during its approach.The elderly troopship seemed to lose power to its starbord engines while still some distance above the ground and soon impacted into the nearby forest with the loss of its crew and several of the troops aboard. The injured were quickly evacuated to an emergency field hosptial and the incipient forest fire was quickly supressed. As of yet the cause of the crash is unkown, but an investigation can certainly be expected. Fiscal fish fret feisty fiend! Posted By: Brody Article: NOV02-42 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Sat Nov 23 16:51:02 3002 AHNDAR SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - Officials in this sea-borne city are aghast this afternoon in the wake of a daring robbery of Ahndar Subcity's commerce trade exchange by a fairly unintelligible humanoid who calls himself Remy LeBeau.*** The vid shifts to an image of a humanoid male in his late twenties, standing about six feet tall, maybe 180 pounds. He has black eyes that grow red in the pupils. He wears a red ruby stud earring in his right ear lobe. He wears black pants and a shirt with a lightweight crimson chest protector, and he has on a pair of boots and a trenchcoat that ends around his ankles. He is shown in the vid wielding a plasma pistol and demanding a fortune in unmarked credits - and although the audio is fairly garbled, one phrase comes through clearly, if not too intelligibly: "Ah keel yew queeek!" ***G'ahnli bankers in the trade exchange complied with LeBeau's demands. He took a female humanoid tourist hostage, then fled the city, destination unknown. The G'ahnli government is offering a 100,000 perl reward for the capture and delivery of this criminal to Ledgemaster Pobolal. Cottington suffers stroke! Posted By: Brody Article: NOV02-43 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Nov 24 01:33:27 3002 SANCTUARY - Just hours before he was scheduled to be released with a clean bill of health, President Oswald Cottington IV of Sanctuary suffered a massive stroke.He is alive and breathing on his own, but unconscious. It is unclear whether he will ever recover fully from this setback.Doctors are not saying at this time whether they have any indication how the stroke occurred.More as this story develops. Aquarium Suffers Break-in Posted By: Plymouth Article: NOV02-44 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Nov 24 19:09:49 3002 (Ynos, Sivad) - No valuables appear to have been taken, no damage appears to have been caused, but that doesn't mean the police aren't baffled by reports of a break-in at the Sivadian National Aquarium.The Aquarium's security system shut down early this morning for approximately three hours. When the system suddenly and inexplicably brought itself back online, an alarm was ringing and police were automatically summoned. They discovered that the door to the aquarium had been picked.This is only the latest concern about security and safety at the aquarium. Two weeks ago, four othos disappeared from the Aquarium's othosentepholopod tank -- sources at the Aquarium say that officials believe that the othos may have been stolen. And a child fell into a shark tank at the official opening of the Aquarium.Police are still investigating the crime. Hugh Wilcox, the Aquarium's research director, says that the Aquarium will press for the most serious charges possible against the offenders. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Galaxy's tallest Christmas tree? Posted By: Brody Article: NOV02-45 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Nov 25 15:23:39 3002 SANCTUARY - Sanctuary's spacious Winter Dome early next month is expected to be home to what officials are billing as the "galaxy's tallest Christmas tree."A coniferous evergreen tree native to Castor, known as the elemiru, has been purchased by Sanctuary's oversight committee. Standing about 180 feet tall, the tree must be transported in a special operation in which the tree will be delivered through a cargo access hatch in the port arc of the Winter Dome. A 50,000 credit contract is being offered for the job (OOC: @mail Dolfan if you're interested!).Once installed, the tree will be adorned with thousands of lights and decorations in the spirit of the holiday. Warrant issued for suspect in Aquarium break-in Posted By: Plymouth Article: NOV02-46 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Nov 25 19:28:51 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - The Ynos Field Office has issued an arrest warrant for Samantha Kim, suspected as the person who broke into the Sivadian National Aquarium late last night. SHIELD officials say that Kim is wanted for questioning in connection with the incident. They have sent a description of Kim to media outlets:Just shy of five and a half feet tall, this human female is dark skinned for her race, with almond shaped dark brown eyes and meticulously groomed, chin length navy blue hair. Her nose is just a little flat and broad for a human, her lips small and well-defined, permanently coloured just the right shade of brownish-red to complement her face. Her figure is a bit tom-boyish, sparse and lean, and her frame is exceptionally petite./Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ MINISTERS MARINE PLOTTED FUIGITIVE'S ESCAPE Posted By: Plymouth Article: NOV02-47 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Nov 25 22:21:29 3002 TWO MINISTERS, DECORATED MARINE PLANNED TO HELP FUGITIVE ESCAPE(Enaj, Sivad) - SHIELD officers were waiting when Samantha Kim arrived at the Enaj Municipal Marina in a submarine, but Kim was in distinguished company.The crew of the submarine from which Kim disembarked said that Foreign Secretary Yevgeni Sergeytov, Home Secretary Daniel Arndale and Commander Sir William Ainsworth, who were with Kim on the submarine, plotted to help Kim escape capture and possibly to get her off-planet when a news bulletin from the Sivadian Press alerted them to the arrest warrant outstanding against Kim.All aboard eventually decided that Kim should turn herself in.Kim was wanted for allegedly breaking in to the Sivadian National Aquarium yesterday. She is currently in SHIELD custody.It is unclear why Kim was in the submarine. Arndale told the Sivadian Press that she was accompanying the expedition on a trip to the base of the Poseidon Offshore Platform, which was abruptly shut down last night by an order of King Richard. Arndale called the maintenance of the platform a "Home Office responsibility."Trade Secretary Alexander Waldorf, who was instrumental in establishing the Poseidon Project, refused to comment, saying only that he was not consulted about either the shut down of the Poseidon Platform or the expedition to it. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ More lizards deployed to La Terre Posted By: INN Article: NOV02-48 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Fri Nov 29 02:03:44 3002 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - The Grimlahdi troops already deployed on La Terre are only just settling in, and further military activity around the starport is visible as the 2nd fleet marine battlegroup prepares to join them on their exercises. The four hunded professional marines will be joining the three thousand militia troops already present with the intention of providing training and support, further swelling the barracks complex being constructed in the La Terren wilderness.Grimlahd military sources have refused to comment on the possibility of further troop deployment after this, or on the crashing of a Streak class troopship last week as it tried to land on the sparsely populated world. Sivadia Cup Spurs Race of a Different Kind Posted By: Plymouth Article: NOV02-49 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Nov 29 23:54:33 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Despite the downturn in the Sivadian economy, some teams in the upcoming Sivadia Cup are spending record amounts of money and resources to win the coveted yachting prize.Frederick Chamberlain, skipper of the Ikeopo Rising, has reportedly committed 30 million yojj-sterling to the race, including a brand new design for a yacht created by Interstellar Transport System, half of which Chamberlain owns. Chamberlain has also booked the entire Enaj Sands Hotel for the next week to serve as team headquarters for race planners, meteorologists and consultants.Meanwhile, the current holder of the Sivadia Cup, Team NosilaBank, has spent a record 45 million yojj-sterling to prepare its boat, Sound Horizons, for the race. Team NosilaBank is alone in having an exclusively professional crew -- the most experienced crew of the entire field.Admiral the Baron Cobb of the Royal Naval Service is said to be taking a personal interest in the race. Although the RNS is spending only 3 million yojj-sterling on the race, reports indicate that most of the top officers of Formidable Fleet, including Commander Benjamin Wolstencroft and Lt. Col. Sir William Ainsworth, have been reassigned to the project. Additionally, the entire RNS Meteorological OFfice will be reassigned to the race starting Thursday, with the rest of the RNS's weather needs being handled by government forecasts.A dark horse entered the race today in the form of a boat skippered by David Porter of the VES Minerva. The Minerva team is believed to be strapped for cash and experienced crew, but appears to be committed to competing in next Saturday's race aboard their boat, Gatekeeper. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Waldorf Denies Demanding Resignations Posted By: Plymouth Article: NOV02-50 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Nov 30 22:07:02 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - In an interview on the SNN programme "Dorling Lane Group," Trade Secretary Alexander Waldorf strongly denied having called for the resignations of Home Secretary Daniel Arndale and Foreign Secretary Yevgeni Sergeytov."Media reports suggest that Mr. Arndale and Mr. Sergeytov have committed a very serious crime," said Waldorf. "But the media are not the courts. I trust them both to do the right thing."When asked whether rumours of the Conservative Party reconsidering its coalition with the Nationalists are true, Waldorf said, "No, I don't think that this alone will collapse the government. The First Councillor is an honourable woman and she will know when the time has come to ask for the resignations of her ministers." /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Category:News